


Cascade Christmas

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to get what you really want for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade Christmas

## Cascade Christmas

by James Rellan

Not mine, no money made from this. Done purely for the joy of it.

This is dedicated to the members of Senad. :)

Takes place after TSbyBS but doesn't contain any spoilers.

* * *

Blair staggered into the loft carrying a multitude of shopping bags of things he could now afford thanks to his small but steady cop paycheck. He bitched about opening the door without any help from his roommate. When said roommate made no response, Blair laughed at himself. "Jim's not home, doofus." 

He dropped half of the bags and took the others into his room. He quickly returned for the rest and disappeared behind the french doors. Happy as a pig in slop, Blair dumped out all of the presents he'd bought. A jacket for Megan (and it wasn't pink dingo), a sweatshirt that said 'Because I'm the boss, that's why' for Simon, some CDs H wanted, a hair care pack for Rafe and for Joel a couple of classic movies. For his mom, Blair bought a handmade poncho so she could use it when she went on her retreat in Canada. 

The rest of the loot would soon belong to one James Ellison, Sentinel, cop and object of Blair's affections. Tons of all natural body care stuff guaranteed not to send Jim into a sneezing fit, or break him out in hives. A soft cashmere sweater his cousin Robert the bookie gave him a deal on, a couple pairs of boxers, the box set of Santana's greatest hits (Heaven help his, Blair's not Jim's, ears) and two tickets to the Jags next home game after Christmas (thanks to Orvelle Wallace). 

The last present for Jim needed only a bow for wrapping. Blair hoped Jim liked that present best. 

* * *

Jim opened the door to the loft just in time to see Blair toting wrapping trash across the loft. He saw pieces of paper and balled up tape dropping behind his Guide like confetti. 

"Chief? Wouldn't it be easier just to take a trash bag into your room?" Jim said calmly as he stooped to pick up the debris. 

Blair's face lit up. "Hey, Jim. Great idea." 

One nearly full hefty bag later, Blair declared himself finished with gift shopping. He bowed at Jim's short applause. 

"What did you get me?" Jim asked eagerly reaching for a wrapped box. 

"No," Blair stated firmly in his best Guide voice. "You will not sniff, shake, listen or otherwise try to determine what your gifts are. If you do, I'll take them back." 

"Chief, c'mon. Would I do that?" Jim Ellison, the picture of innocence. 

"Yes, you would." The innocence bounced of the patented Blair-can-resist-Jim forcefield. 

Jim conceded defeat for now. "You win, Sandburg. What's for dinner?" 

Blair waved to the takeout drawer. "Whatever comes from the restaurant of your choice." 

Gleefully, Jim took advantage and ordered the largest meatfest pizza available. He ignored the 'just let me get an I.V. and melt down some crisco'. Then, just to be fair, and prove that he wasn't put out about the 'No Sentinel sneakiness' rule, Jim ordered Blair's favorite pizza with extra pineapple. 

* * *

The Christmas party threatened to raise the roof as the Major Crimes posse exchanged gifts, drank and ate. Someone scrounged up a CD player so they could have music. Thankfully no one had to go out on a call. 

Blair let Jim have one present just to get Jim off his back. A bottle of shampoo sat on Jim's desk right in front of a pouting Jim. Blair wanted to laugh but didn't dare. "You wanted one of your presents. You got one. Now will you leave me alone until Christmas?" 

Jim tried the innocent look again and got about as far as he did the last time. Which is to say not very far. He sighed. "Okay, Chief." 

Megan claimed Blair for a spin around the impromptu dancefloor. The dulcet tones of Bing Crosby expressed the desire for a white Christmas as the two detectives twirled carefully around the desks. 

Jim watched his partner having a good time. So far Jim actually kept his word about no present peeking. He just gave the gifts under the tree longing looks and the occasional pathetic sigh. Subtle and it drove Blair nuts. 

Simon wore his sweatshirt from Blair and dared anyone to say a word. He enjoyed some eggnog noticing Jim watching Blair. _Detective Clueless. If Jim saw the look on his face right now, he'd know what the rest of us know_ Simon turned his attention to Blair and saw the same look reflected in Blair's eyes as he looked back at Jim. 

_If those two, don't do something about it. I will_

Megan finished the dance by dipping Blair much to everyone's delight. 

"Oh, look, Sandy. Mistletoe." Megan tipped Blair back again and went for his tonsils as the guys cheered. 

Jim was on his feet and halfway across the room before he knew what hit him. He caught himself just in time to stop from grabbing Blair away from Megan. _What the hell? Get a hold of yourself, Ellison_

Megan finally released Blair and left him standing conveniently under the mistletoe. Smirking, she said, "He's all yours, Jimbo." 

Blair turned slightly dazed eyes up at his partner. He blushed at Megan's comment and started to move to a safer part of the bullpen when two strong hands pulled him against a large chest and two lips attached themselves to his. _Hot damn. No wonder women go for Jim_

The wolf whistles penetrated the testosterone-induced haze and made Blair pull away with a jerk. His heart hammered loud enough for him to hear it let alone a Sentinel. Blair saw the stunned look in Jim's eyes and figured he looked much the same way. 

They separated and took the good-natured ribbing in stride. Neither let anyone know both their worlds had been rocked. They carefully avoided looking at each other. 

* * *

Inside apartment 307 at 852 Prospect on Christmas Eve, a Menorah blazed cheerfully in the window right beside a colorful, blinking Christmas tree. Outside the weather decided to give Cascade a white Christmas after all. As the snow fell steadily onto the balcony, Blair happily built a small snowman. To his surprise, Jim joined him and built his own. 

"They need eyes and buttons, Chief," Jim said admiring their handy work. 

Blair grinned and disappeared into the kitchen. He banged around finding everything they needed occasionally glancing back at his Sentinel and shaking his head at Jim's insistence on perfect roundness. 

"Here you go, Big Guy." 

"Chief, why did you bring forks?" 

"For the hands, man. You can't have handless snowmen. Makes them feel inadequate." Blair laughed at Jim's frown. "Relax, Jim. I'll wash them before we use them again." 

Pecans for eyes, a curved row of raisins for a mouth, baby carrot for a nose, small bolts for buttons and the forks completed the snowmen. 

Jim looked at Blair's snowman and gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Uh, Chief. Any reason your snowman is exposing his, ah, carrot? I may have to run him in for public indecency." 

Blair gave a naughty smirk. "Just making sure everyone knows that he's a he. What about yours?" 

"I'm not giving my snowman a carrot in an unmentionable place." Jim cuffed Blair lightly. "Besides it's called a snowMAN." 

Blair sighed. "You're no fun." 

"You got it, Chief. Now, inside. It's cold and I don't want you getting sick." Jim hustled an arguing Blair into the warm loft and ordered him to take a warm shower. 

"Just my luck," Blair griped. "The one time I really don't need to use the hot water and you insist that I do." 

"Chief." 

"I'm going, I'm going." Blair retreated to the bathroom making soft noises that sounded suspiciously like 'cluck, cluck, cluck'. 

Jim smiled and pulled out one present from under the tree. He sneakily balanced it on the sink in the bathroom and returned to sit in front of the fire. He set his hearing on Blair's steady heartbeat and let himself enjoy the twinkling lights of the tree. 

Some time later, Blair's accelerated heartbeat brought him out of his mini-zone. Ah, Blair found the gift. 

A few minutes later, a smiling Blair came out of the bathroom dressed in flannel jammies. "Thanks, Jim. Does this mean we're opening presents now?" 

Jim stared numbly at his partner. Oh, god. Sandburg looked edible. He sternly told his errant dick to behave. 

"We could," Jim said hopefully. "It's almost midnight anyway." 

Blair hmmed just to torture Jim before relenting and receiving the inspiring sight of Jim's blue jean covered ass as he dove for presents. He shook his head as Jim ripped open boxes with all the enthusiasm of a five-year-old. Deciding to wait and open his after Jim, Blair settled on the couch to see the reactions. 

Jim opened the small boxes first. He threw balled up wrapping paper at a smirking Blair as he unwrapped the last box of Sentinel safe soap. "You enjoyed doing that to me," Jim accused. 

"Yep," Blair said. 

"Aren't you going to open yours?" 

Blair licked his bottom lip. "I want to enjoy you first." 

Jim froze. Did Blair mean...surely he didn't mean that the way it sounded. He looked into Blair eyes and, for once, couldn't decipher the gaze. Jim turned up touch and felt the heat coming from the fire and from Blair. Okay, maybe he did mean it. He held out his hand and his heart sang when Blair took it. Tugging Blair to kneel beside him on the floor, Jim slid his other hand under the silky, freshly washed curls. 

"I was going to wait and give you this gift later," Blair whispered. He fumbled around for a bow. Finding one, Blair stuck it to his flannel top. "You can open it now if you like." 

Mouth suddenly dry, Jim carefully opened the buttons to the top and leaned down to press a warm kiss to the hollow of Blair's throat. "This is the best gift anyone ever gave me." 

"Jim," Blair sighed. 

As Jim began to lick and nibble his way around Blair's throat, he heard, "You do know that I love you, right?" 

"Yes, Chief." More kisses found their way onto Blair's skin until Jim hovered just above Blair's mouth. "I love you, too, Blair." 

A shudder ran through his body at the sound of his name. Then the world stood still as Jim kissed him. Blair heard whimpering but didn't realize it came from him. The sudden thrust of Jim's tongue into his mouth made him tremble. _He hasn't done anything but kiss me. Oh, god. I may not survive this_

The need for air separated them momentarily. 

"Have you ever?" Blair asked. 

"A few times. With buddies." Jim replied sliding his hand down the length of Blair's torso to rub the heel of his hand against Blair's cloth covered erection. "You?" 

"Ah, god. Jim." Blair rocked into Jim's hand mutely asking for more. He panted harshly at the sure pleasure Jim gave. "One or two boyfriends. Years ago." 

"Blair," Jim said seriously as he stopped moving his hand. "I don't know if I can manage to keep it slow." 

"Turn touch down a notch," Blair commanded softly. "Better?" 

Jim nodded. 

"We don't have to go slow," Blair whispered next to Jim's ear. His breath ghosted across the sensitive skin making Jim shiver. "We can go slow later." 

With Blair's assent, Jim push the flannel top off of Blair's arms stroking the skin like he couldn't get enough of the feel. He grabbed a pillow and nudged Blair to lay back on it. Jim resumed kissing and licking every exposed bit of skin. The bare nipple peaked as his warm tongue licked over and around it. It hardened completely when Jim bit it. The breathless 'yes' from above encouraged him to kiss his way over to the pierced nipple. Instead of the usual ring, Blair wore a peculiarly shaped stud. Jim didn't pay much attention to it other than to use it to tease Blair. He gently mouthed both nipple and stud twisting his head sharply and sucking hard once. 

"Jim!" 

Leaning back to enjoy his handiwork, Jim rubbed the unadorned nub with his thumb and reached for the other. This time he noticed the stud. It looked like a cat. 

"It's a panther," Blair whispered. "I saw it and had to have it. Even if you never saw it, I wanted it. I wanted it to prove I belong to you even if you didn't know." 

Jim's fingers trembled as he gently twisted the panther eliciting more moans and gasps from Blair. "You belong to me, Blair. You are mine, My Guide, My heart, my soul, my life." 

Blair shuddered and writhed. "Yes, yes. Oh please, Jim. More." 

Reluctantly, Jim left the nipples and unbuttoned the flannel bottoms. He started to reach inside for his prize but stopped. "Chief?" 

Blair opened his eyes as Jim wiggled around to position himself in front of Blair's face. At the unspoken request, Blair carefully opened Jim's jeans letting his fingers stroke the captured hardness. Jim kissed Blair's belly and freed his erect cock. Blair helpfully pulled Jim's jeans and boxers down just far enough to free the waiting hardness. 

Jim licked the head of Blair's cock before taking in as much as he could and sucking hard. Blair's startled yelp didn't stop him from forming a rhythm that got easier as his body remembered how to go about it. Blair stroked Jim's cock in time with his love's sucking. He wanted to return the pleasure to Jim but also wanted to watch Jim go down on him. The watching won. 

Hardly noticing Blair's caress, Jim finally managed to open his throat and take Blair deep. The moan and reflexive grip on his cock kept Jim from zoning completely on the feel of Blair in his mouth. He worked the flannel down and off the muscular legs never altering his rhythm. He offered his hand to Blair who seemed to grasp the idea quickly and sucked two of the fingers in his mouth. Jim retrieved his fingers and pushed Blair's thighs open. Both fingers rubbed against Blair's opening. 

"Yes, dammit. Now, Jim. Please." Blair balanced on the edge not comprehending how he'd gotten there so fast. 

Jim pulled back to lash the cockhead with his tongue and gently pushed the tips of his fingers inside of Blair. Hot come spurted in Jim's mouth and he willingly drank it down saving some to coat his fingers. As if from a distance, he heard Blair call his name. 

Blair came down from his high still holding Jim's cock and shivering as Jim's fingers withdrew then slowly worked their way in deeper the way eased a bit with Blair's come. Jim reached further in and found the spot he was looking for. 

"Jim! God, Jim!" 

No way could Blair concentrate enough to suck Jim even though he wanted to. He did manage to keep stroking even as he got hard again. Jim seemed content to torment Blair with the constant rubbing against his prostate. He barely seemed aware that he even had a dick he was so focused on Blair. 

"I should keep you like this," Jim said softly with a hint of something dark that went straight to Blair's dick. "Naked. Willing. Your legs spread for me. Waiting for me to have you. 

"Suck me." 

The last two words commanded obedience and Blair's lips closed over Jim's cock before he realized what he'd done. Heaven. Blair whimpered as Jim continued to tease his prostate just this side of orgasm. He wanted to beg Jim to let him come but Jim thrust deeper into his mouth forcing Blair to keep sucking. Jim mouthed his balls and twisted the fingers inside Blair loosening him even more. 

Blair's moan vibrated against Jim's cock and Jim lost control. So wrapped up his sucking Blair nearly choked on the unexpected semen. He pulled back and finished Jim off with his hand the hot come splattering on his face. 

Jim panted against Blair's thigh. Blair wasn't the only one surprised by Jim's orgasm. He recovered after a few minutes and resumed finger-fucking Blair's ass. 

"Blair," Jim whispered. "Mine." 

"Yours," Blair affirmed. 

"Jerk yourself off for me," Jim said. 

Blair's breath hitched and he reached down to stroke himself in time with Jim's fingers. "God, Jim. Mine. Mine. You're mine." 

"Yes, Chief. Yours. Oh, fuck yes. Do it just like that, baby. Make yourself come." 

Jim watched Blair work himself and relentlessly rubbed the sensitive gland that caused Blair to scream Jim's name. Blair jerked his cock hard once, twice and came all over Jim's shirt. 

* * *

Blair opened his eyes and smiled up at Jim. 

"Are you back, Chief?" Jim smiled back. 

"Hmmm." Blair stretched and wrapped his arms around Jim. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Jim nibbled then kissed Blair's tempting bottom lip. 

Blair looked around to find himself clean and naked in Jim's bed with an equally clean and naked Jim but no memory of getting there. 

"Jim?" 

The smuggest look Blair had ever seen spread across Jim's face. "You passed out. Right after you came all over my shirt." 

Blair sniffed. "Serves you right. You should have taken your clothes off." 

"I was busy. I had this all you can eat Blairbuffet in front of me." Jim continued looking smug. Blair could tell the man was going to be insufferable now. 

"What time is it?" Blair asked suddenly. 

"About 2 a.m. Why, Chief?" 

"It's Christmas!" Blair said joyfully. "Presents time!" 

"What?" Jim sputtered as Blair turned into the five-year-old scrambling out of bed and bounding down the stairs. 

"I can't wait to try on my new boots." 

Jim sat up straight in the bed. "How did you know that I got you boots? Chief?" 

The loft sounded suspiciously quiet. 

"You cheated!" Jim yelled. "After forbidding me to peek, you...oh, I don't believe it. Sandburg!" 

A peal of laughter rang through apartment 307 at 852 Prospect welcoming the joy of Christmas Day. 

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from, James Rellan. 

* * *

End Cascade Christmas by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
